Station 38: Let's Make a Movie
is the thirty-eighth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis The Ressha stops at a station under the power of Film Shadow, leading the ToQgers to help produce a rival movie to defeat the monster. Plot The ToQgers discuss their favorite movies before they arrive to the station at Touto Film Studio. While the ToQgers expect to see celebrities, they instead find themselves facing the Shadow Creep Film Shadow when he is chasing a movie producer. Though he overpowers the ToQgers, Film Shadow leaves after advising ToQ 1gou not to use the Hyper Ressha until they reach the climax of their second fight scene. After the producer introduces himself as Waraziro Bubaigawara, he gives the ToQgers a tour of the studio before finding the director and staff missing from the set of his movie Police Reporter Pestacore. Kagura offers herself as director, changing the genre and apparently driving off the actors with Akira called to play the film lead alongside Tokatti. Elsewhere, with Film Shadow still on his mind, Hikari investigates on his own and learns that the cast and the staff are actually being held hostage in Screening Room 3 by Film Shadow. Film Shadow appears on screen while revealing that he has been harvesting the nightmares of the abducted staff and actors to create his masterpiece Yamitto Monster Z for the purpose of spreading darkness in every movie theater in Japan and beyond. But Kagura refuses to accept Film Shadow's movie as a genuine article as Right calls the Shadow Creep out of the movie screen to settle matters. As the fight commences, ToQ 5gou faces Film Shadow on her own before her teammates obtain the film reel and destroy it. Though Film Shadow expected ToQ 1gou to use the Hyper Ressha, he is instead defeated by a Security Guard variation of the Rainbow Rush and then destroyed by ToQ Rainbow after attempting to subject the ToQgers to a horror movie-themed illusion. Later, the ToQgers learn that Bubaigawara finished his movie using the footage of Kagura's directing and their fight with Film Shadow to create a box office success. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Guard: *Kunieda: *Shibasaki: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Let's Make a Movie: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 8, . *This episode marks the return of Renketsu Bazooka since Station 25. *The sign of the movie studio resembles that of the Toho Movie Studio. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Station 37: Unreasonable Quiz, Station 38: Let's Make a Movie, Station 39: The Beginning of the End and Station 40: Who Is He? He Is Whom? DSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, DVD cover BSTD08950-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢理不尽クイズ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢理不尽クイズ」